Fight the Future - Save Annie
by EquinoxSGC
Summary: Annie heads off to Washington to her internship at the FBI. She gets stuck doing tedious paperwork & stumbles upon the X-Files. Jeff tentatively comes to visit and they find themselves on a peregrination for the truth, but Annie goes missing. Jeff goes to Mulder for his expertise, but for protection uses the Alias 'Tad O'Malley' (Jeff/Annie, aspects of X-Files Crossover)
1. Chapter 1

As Annie heads off to Washington to her internship at the FBI she gets stuck doing tedious paperwork & stumbles upon the X-Files. Jeff tentatively comes to visit and they find themselves on a peregrination for the truth, but Annie goes missing. Jeff goes to Mulder for his expertise, but for protection uses the pseudonym 'Tad O'Malley' leading Mulder to believe he's the anchor of a conservative Internet network (Thanks to some help from Abed). Jeff then gives us a Winger speech of doom, he needs pragmatic help to find Annie & stop the invasion: "It'll probably start on a Friday..."

See the X-Files reboot trailer.

* * *

Disclaimer: Community and X-Files characters are clearly not mine. I don't have a Beta, so contact me if you're interested. Short Chapter, more to come.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Almost a year has passed since Jeff said goodbye to Annie in the study room F of Greendale library. Now Jeff stood on the green lawn, looking up at the man holding a little bag of sunflower seeds standing at his house; the man was waiting as to why he was even there.

"I'm sure I've said this before to someone else; I discovered at a very early age if I talked long enough I could make anything wrong or right. So I know the truth is relative but from the facts I know, what I'm now calling 'the absolute'. To distinguish through the smoke and mirrors, 'the absolute' is what the government has been hiding from what I have found, the last 70 years.

"Knowing what, 'the absolute' truth means and what 'the absolute' truth is, may not be enough to help me save my friend and that of humanity. Like your self I'm a true believer in the events to unfold. What I need is your expertise. Mr. Mulder, will you help me?" Jeff stood tall with the confidence of an anchorman, equipped with a patriotic red tie and suit.

Mulder spat out some empty sunflower seeds and placed a few more in his mouth, he seemed un-impressed and un-focused to what Jeff was saying, non the less he replied with a hint of sarcasm

"Very impressive speech, but I don't work with media." Mulder said, focusing on his pack of seeds. "What did you say your name was?" He looked up at Jeff, dead in the eyes trying to judge his character.

"Tad O'Malley." Jeff answered with no hesitation, just as he rehearsed with the help from his friend Abed, who was currently in the car holding a camera to play the part of his cameraman. Abed didn't need to pretend, he had the skills.

"I'm an anchor of a conservative Internet network, we don't rely on the outdated ratings of network television to make an interesting story by bend the truth." Jeff started taking a step closer as he spoke "I'm trying to unravel the conspiracies our government leads the public into thinking they are protecting that us, it's the relative truth they feed us into thinking our problems only relate to our individual personal life; problems of financial security, freedom of speech and how much alcohols we can consume and still be able to make it home safe. People believe they are safe, posting daily pictures of their breakfast on-line, but you know as well as I of 'the absolute', we've never been in more danger."

Jeff knew a little bit about Fox Mulder from the stories Annie told him going through the X-Files at her internship at the FBI. This Mr. Mulder standing in front of him had been through a lot, with stubble on his face he was wearing baggy jeans and a t-shirt, he looked like a homeless man. Then again, Jeff was the one standing in front of a former FBI agent, lying about whom he was. He figured if he went to Muler for help as a failed former lawyer with a community college degree in teaching, he wouldn't even here him out.

"Who's your friend, the one you're trying to save?" Mulder crunched on his sunflower seeds. "You're talking around what you're trying to say. How does this causation that you ascribe as an 'actuality'…"

"The absolute"

"Right, 'the absolute', how has this personally affected you, drive you to knock on my door?"

"A woman who is important to me is missing. After interning at the FBI she found files, lots and lots of files - marked X. She's smart; she put together a few fundamental things and found a name that stood out, Troy Barnes. He went from sailing around the world and ended up being kidnapped. It was reportedly pirates but some how ended up being taken by government soldiers, and not any normal kind of soldiers. I helped her investigate this, to find Troy and now she's missing too."

"So you think they took your girlfriend?"

"I know there is an elite team implanted within the government that has something to do with her disappearance. She's not my girlfriend, she's one of my best friends and she needs your help."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The night Annie got accepted to the FBI internship; Jeff knew he was freaking out because everything was changing. He couldn't stop picturing a future with her and what coming home to her and their kid would be like. The reality was it wasn't going to be real, and that made his heart ache and want a scotch. She was leaving and all he could do was let her go. To Jeff, he truly believed Annie could be president, she had so much drive- and the kiss, the tender kiss goodbye, broke his heart.

Annie was so busy preparing to leave she didn't re-address what Jeff was trying to say without saying... His heart wanted her, but he let her go and all he could do was kiss her goodbye. Annie was right, if he didn't he would have regretted it for the rest of his life.

Two weeks later he drove over to what will now just be just Britta's apartment, he wondered briefly about what will happen to the spare rooms with Abed and Annie gone.

He arrived early; they decided to have a casual pizza together before they left. Britta and Abed practically ignored Jeff entering. Consumed by the TV show they were binge watching of Jeff's Netflix account, Jeff herd them grunt, "Hey Jeff!" in union followed by Britta commenting after sipping her third beer, "Pizza should be here in 10." Jeff helped himself to two beers in the fridge and headed over to Annie's room. Lightly knocking on the open door, he loitered in between the doorframe. Annie looked up from her task, she had the contents of what she would be palming for her carry-on luggage laid out in the bed. Her room looked quite sparse now, the stuffed toys were gone, her movie poster of Charlie St, Cloud was no longer on the wall, Jeff realised he was holding his breath and felt quite stiff, taking a deep breath in and a step into her room Jeff breathed in what he could only describe as expensive shampoo and conditioner.

She smiled up at him as he walked in, shutting the door a little with his foot as he walked in, he handed her a beer. He wanted some privacy, even though he didn't know what he wanted to say.

"Abed and Britta have been watching FBI shows to give me tips, him and Britta have been powering through Criminal Minds, White Collar and Bones, I've been letting them give me the highlights but I've been to busy going over the FBI handbook and talking to my coordinator to arrange board. I'm only allowed to live with other FBI interns that have a background check."

"Why didn't you tell us you were going for the internship?"

"To be honest, they do a pretty thorough background check & I had to answer honestly questions on my previous drug history: I went to rehab Jeff, I couldn't lye about that… I didn't think I'd get passed the application, let alone get to the interview stage."

"That won't hold back the Annie I know."

"I really want this to work." For a moment he wished she meant 'us' but her headspace wasn't there. "I've packed things I'm taking, since I'll be gone over summer I've packed my stuff in boxes so Britta can have my room. It's true, I don't know if I'll be back after summer."

"The FBI would be fools not to keep you around." And then Jeff realised, he was the fool.


	3. Chapter 3

Seven weeks had gone by since Jeff had dropped Annie and Abed off at the airport. After his run, he jogged up to his mailbox, now standing at his letterbox he looked at his phone; he'd sent a lot of messages to Annie with no. He pulled out the pile of mail and flicked though it's contents while stretching out his calf: Bills, bills, junk mail, bills, a postcard? He flipped over the statue of George Washington and reading the words that gave him a flashback of his last conversation alone with Annie.

* * *

"What time's your flight again?" He asked, still standing inside Annie's room, as she packed. He sat on her bed as zipped up her last bag, 'finally' he though to himself.

"9:30pm, Abed and Britta already ordered Pizza, I'm almost done here." She moved around the bed and sat next to him. "Will you come visit me this break? Get out of Colorado for a bit, have a holiday."

"I'll just cramp your FBI style."

"Come in Jeff, when has that stopped ' _the Annie you know'_ I'm serious, we're friends, right?"

"Yeah this totally felt like a trap conversation"Jeff tentatively said, but rolled his hear and looked at her answering, "We are."

"Something about you breaking a light sweet for me?"

"I think we should re-evaluate the level of our friendship now." He said in a low grumble, not meaning to make it sound sexier then he meant.

Annie didn't want him to be out of her life, she didn't want to leave like Troy did. Not when they had become so close, yeah she got some WhatsApp messages from him but she missed him, and she knew it would be harder this with her strong feelings for Jeff. Moving away this summer was worrying, she worried about how Jeff would take it too– with her and Abed gone, she new she'd be fine, but Jeff had Britta, and that's not saying much. (The thought about them getting engaged again also wasn't a nice thought.)

"Come one Jeff, get out of Colorado for a weekend, we can go check out a museum," he winced at that, "a restraint?" a raised eyebrow, "A bar?" He didn't answer he just had a sip of beer with a smile.  
"Jeff, why not?" Annie said annoyed, but wished she hadn't asked that dumb question, the moment she said it. Smart Annie new exactly 'why not', why Jeff thought it was a bad idea, for him and for her. Like he said in the study room, he let her go, so he should allow himself to let her live her life without him. Not kissing her that night would have been his biggest regret. He wanted to come home to her and look at their dumb kid Sebastian's coloring in pictures, but when he asked himself if that was what Annie wanted, he had no idea. He tried to ask without asking and … he realized he was thinking all this and just staring at her, he hadn't said anything.

Annie could feel the sudden tension; she took a breath, "Do you want to talk about the kiss?" not wanting to dance around the apparent elephant in the room Jeff was sitting on.

"I do." He said again, in a low grumbling voice and break eye contact and Annie was getting hot.

"I want to be clear on what it meant."

"I told you I'd regret the kiss for a week. You do know I was joking, right?"

Jeff had defiantly opened up a lot in the last few months; it still threw her off, a little, that he wanted to talk. Their relationship was complicated, she understood that now. It's not as easy as looking up where you stand with some one in a make-out meter printed in a magazine. She kept her cool even though they were sitting so close. In her room. On her bed. If Jeff were honest to himself in the moment, he wouldn't want to talk about it, just kiss he again. He had kept boundaries up for so long it wasn't that easy. He tentatively leaned in, but Annie actually pulled away, surprising him. Annie sighed, "I think we should respect our privacy maintaining silence regarding the delicate nature of the situation." Jeff's jaw almost dropped to the ground.

"Annie, are you giving me the discretion talk?"

"We should avoid causing offence or revealing confidential information right now. Like you said, relationships are complicated Jeff, and you are about to drop me off at the airport, not knowing if I'm coming back. Right now isn't about us, it's about me, I just finished packing my last bag with you watching me prepare to leave, and you've got to be overwhelmed by that."

"My own words coming out of you are like a dagger to the heart." He refered to the discression talk they had when they kissed outside the dance, their first year of school. His beer was empty and his hand was heating up the bottle. Jeff was going to say something but Abed call out, "Pizza is here, Jeff, money!"

"I'll think about visiting. " Jeff looked at Annie ignoring Abed.

"I'll send you a postcard." She said a little bitterly, upset that he couldn't commit.

"A postcard? You're not going to text me?" Jeff asked half jokingly untill she was silent and released she was serrious. "So you're cutting me off?"

Annie didn't reply to his question, she just rolled her eyes a little pissed as she getting up have pizza with the others. Turning to him saying, "We're okay Jeff, let just go have something to eat."

Annie went to the door. But instead of fully opening it she made a split second decision and pressed it closed again and turned around to say one last thing. Jeff was standing right behind her and she crashed into his chest as she tuned, locked between him and the door, she looked up at him and they were kissing within seconds. It was a lot more passionate, like the first time they kissed on stage infant of the school. Annie pushed him away and left the room without turning back.

Jeff just stood there dazed. Fuck.

* * *

Jeff stood looking again, dazed looking at the postcard he was holding, the simple message, reading, _"Friday night I'll be at The Gibson. 2009 14th St NW, Washington, DC. See you then. –Annie X"_

He went upstairs to shower from his run and grab a drink. Stubborn. She was so stubborn. After his shower he had a bottle of whiskey and looked it up the address Google Maps, this place was an hour drive from her FBI Quantico office… He went on-line and bought a ticket and took a cab to the airport.

It was Friday night Annie was already at The Gibson. It had been non-stop work with the FBI, doing research on old case files, she loved it. Working hard suited her well; she looked at her phone, scrolling though the list of messages from Jeff she had yet to reply to since she left.

 _1 week later._  
 _(07:30 pm) Monday – Jeff Winger: Hey how's your first day at the FBI?_  
 _(11:55 am) Tuesday – Jeff Winger: Hey how's the FBI?_

 _2 weeks later._  
 _(09:55am) Wednesday – Jeff Winger: Annie, it's been 2 weeks, are you seriously not going to text me?_

 _(12:55pm) Wednesday – Jeff Winger: Fine, two can play this game._

 _3 weeks later._  
 _(01:22pm) Wednesday – Jeff Winger: The Dean hasn't brought me cans of olives in weeks, I'm not sure if I should be relieved or concerned. Do you know what it means?_

 _4 weeks later._  
 _(03:04pm) Thursday – Jeff Winger: (unicorn emoticon)_

 _5 weeks later._  
 _(07:19pm) Friday – Jeff Winger: (picture of Britta mopping up a glass she broke at the bar, glaring at Jeff.)_

 _6 weeks later._  
 _(07:19pm) Friday – Jeff Winger: I Skyped Abed today. Want to know what he said?_  
 _(11:40pm) Friday – Jeff Winger: Found out you know what Abed said. You Skyped him too…_

 _7 Weeks later._  
 _(07:22pm) Monday – Jeff Winger: Annie, I don't like getting updates from Chang on how you are. How's the cold?_  
 _(12:45pm) Monday – Jeff Winger: So I was having lunch today and had to here from Britta that you're still alive. This is not cool Annie._  
 _(02:40am) Tuesday – Jeff Winger: I haven't heard from you all summer, I haven't even received a postcard, this is getting a little bitchy Annie._

And that was it, noting else for a week after that and she had three weeks left of her summer internship. Two of Annie's colleagues were asking her small talk question, not really listening to her new intern friends she just agreed with one so they'd continue to conversation and leave her alone. She wandered if Jeff would come, did he get the postcard? His last message to her he practically called her bitch.

Even if he did show up, it wasn't the easiest place to find, Annie thought to herself. You could walk right past it if you weren't looking for it. The outside was a closed storefront with the entry through a conspicuous door at the black. Her intern colleagues left to go to another bar, it was only 7:30pm, she let them go and worried that she didn't give Jeff a time or words, Jeff didn't get her postcard.

The bartender walked over to her behind the bar as she saw her sitting alone with an empty glass.

"You're friends all leave you?"

"They're my co-workers. I'm still waiting for a friend to join me, I'm just not sure when that is though..."

"Let me make you a drink while you wait. I think you'll like the Calvinball, it's named after the owner."  
He was quite good looking, typical dashingly handsome with a infectious smile, he looked like Matt Bomer from White Collar, a show Abed was watching just before they left.

"Okay, what's in it?" Annie sad happily to have a distraction.

"Wild Turkey, Domaine de Canton, lemon, ginger ale, snap, and hellfire bitters. So do you like the place, I haven't seen you here before?" He started oh her drink & keeping conversation.

"I've been her once before with the co-workers, but they went off to another pub and I went back to work that night."

"You work locally?"

"Intern actually, at the FBI"

"Wow, very cool."

"How long have you been here?" Annie asked.

"I bought the place 3 years ago. I really wanted a cocktail named after me, so I made it happen."

"One Calvinball for you, Milady… sorry, I don't know your name." he placed the drink in front of her waiting for her to reply but she just sat there taken back, his words and his smile confusing her. "Uh, Annie, Annie Edison, and do you go by Calvinball or Just Calvin?" He put out his hand to shake hers formally.

"Just Calvin." Annie took his hand and smiled back up at him. He let go and asked, "Without being to forward and scaring away my new customer, and I won't be offended if you say no; Can I have your number?" Annie smiled a little embarrassed.

"Why, do you need FBI help?" she asked with a smirk.

"Ouch, no I was going to ask you out to dinner, unless you already-." He trailed off and Annie quickly interjected.

"No I don't, It's just…"

"It's just dinner."

* * *

Jeff made it from gate to gate: 3 hours, 29 minutes. It was almost 8:30pm by the time he found the place. It was Swanky, secret and sexy. A dimly lit, sophisticated atmosphere heightened when he entered from the back and saw Annie at the bar, flirting with the bartender in a little black dress... He saw them exchange phone numbers and his heart felt an ache. He felt like an idiot, but what the hell, he was there now. He saw the bartender walk away to serve another customer at the other end of the bar, so he walked up next to her.

"Milady?" She didn't answer, she was distracted, "Annie?" She turned around and looked flustered, confused, and then she beamed a smile in realisation: Jeff. showed. up.

"Jeff, yes! You came? Your actually here?" They hugged, awkwardly. He then sat on her right side occupying the empty seat next to her.

"Are you making friends everywhere you go, or just in dimly lit bars?" She glared at him for hat comment.

"No, no it's fine, here I got these for you." He handed her small bunch of flowers.

"What are they for?" She leaned in to take in their aroma.

"An ironic apology. I realized ignoring me is exactly what I did to you our first year after we kissed and had our conversation about discretion. So I'm sorry for implying you were being a bitch in my last message. I got what I deserved."

"I wasn't punishing you, I didn't think you would come if we _were_ taking."

"Well it looks like you gave up waiting for me."

"What can I get you? " Another bartender popped over.

"Mcallen neat please, you want anything Annie, what are you drinking?"

"I just finished my Calvanball, can I get a Gin, Soda & lime."

"Certainly, would that be a Macallen Amber or Ruby sir?"

"Ruby."

"Coming up." The bartender started making their drinks.

They swiveled their charges over to each other until their knees were touching.

"And I never gave up on you Jeff, he was just being nice."

"Do you know why I ordered the Ruby over the Amber just then? And it's not the colour, which has nothing to do with the quality. It's the time it's given to let it mature and flourish… great things take time and patience." The drinks were placed in front of them and they both had a sip in silence. He was talking about the drink to dessert himself, then he realised what he said.

"Just to be clear," Jeff started, he spoke slowly and didn't break eye contact, "I received your postcard."  
"I was getting worried you didn't."

"I came here for you. You're not leaving, you're here now, and I am too. I'm defiantly not good enough for you, but I came to Washington because one, you asked and two, I finally stopped worrying about what _I_ want for you. You know I have feelings for you and I need to start allowing myself to take into account what _you_ want. We're close friends, no matter what. Since you've been gone I've been okay, I actually enjoy teaching. Although I've been staring out the window during the week looking at the Dean's stupid oversized hand statue in the quad, thinking about what I should hold on to and what I need to let go of. I need to let go of _fear. Maybe we are caught in an endless cycle of hurt feelings._ But I choose to believe it's the Universe's way of molding us into something really strong. Prepared for any insane adventure life throws our way. And I don't know about you, but I'm looking forward to life in general and it would be great if I could keep experiencing it with my best friend openly, instead of censoring the way I feel – using the loopholes I've adapted to letting you know I care. You've matured into this amazing woman. I can't use a crutch as a way for me to tell you how important you are to me from a distance any more."

Jeff took a deep breath; he was getting flustered, and turned on by Annie's breathing that was her chest up showing cleavage through her tight dress. "I saw you successfully flirting with another man and I can feel him drilling his eyes in the back of my head right now." He said, in more of a light comical voice, lightening the mood. "He's not that good looking Annie."

Annie looked up and sure enough Calvin was watching from the corner of his eyes.

"We can step back for a moment though, you haven't replied to any of my messages and I want to know how it's going?" Annie realised she was holding her breath. She sighed,

"Overwhelming, but amazing, I miss not telling you things." She put the flowers on the bar and Calvin came over.

"Lovely flowers, I'll put them in some water for you." She smiled at Calvin as he took them and put them in a beer pint behind the bar.

"Oh God, don't tell me the FBI has you doing dioramas?"

Annie laughed, "I'm working on some old cases that have re-surfaced. It's all, well a little Greendale. There's some stuff in there that would make Chang seam like a normal person."

"Sounds heavy."

"This is going to sound like the wrong thing right now but can we go to your hotel for some privacy? Just let me go to the bathroom and I'll meet you at the back door." Annie left and Jeff waved down Calvin to pay the bill and wait at the door. She was a little dizzy, from the alcohol, from what Jeff just said and what she was about to tell Jeff.

Annie exited the bathroom and bumped into Calvin, "Hey Annie, you forgot these." he handed her the flowers and she smiled at him and waved goodbye.

Jeff saw Annie walking up to him and extended his elbow for her, "Milady."

"Milord."

They walked out Jeff shot Calvin a smile as he exited the bar. He looked down at Annie, and he know that whatever she had to say in private was already weighing down on her. She didn't like suppressing what she needed to say to him, but It couldn't be done with civilians ears listening in. She needed Jeff's help, as a friend and a lawyer.

* * *

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Annie was quiet. She held onto Jeff's arm, leaning her head close to him. They stood on the path as people walked by waiting for an empty cab to stop. Jeff haled a cab and siting inside they held hands in silence. Within four minutes they were at The Carlyle Hotel, a three star hotel that had a bar and restaurant. Jeff had already checked in and had a drink before meeting Annie earlier, his form of liquid courage. They still hadn't spoken but enjoyed each other's company. He swiped his pass into the door and offered Annie another drink, she accepted even though she'd probably had enough already. It was a Friday; she'd been working hard all week and was happy to relax with a friend. Annie hadn't realized but she accidently left the flowers in the cab. Walking in to the room, it wasn't like the stock-standard hotel she stayed at during the Inspector Spacetime convention. It was a quaint boutique hotel and it had an apartment bedroom feel.

Annie was staring out the window peeking through the curtains. She took a breath to let out a sigh, "Annie?" Jeff whispered worried she hadn't said anything. She had heals on that diminished there extravagant height displacement and turned around and accepted the drink he had in hand for her.

"Jeff, I've been assigned to research files at the FBI, research on these old cases. The are just called X." She didn't know how to tell him. He sat on the bed to listen to what she had to say. "As a friend, legally I can't tell you anything. But as my lawyer?"

"Are you in trouble Annie?"

She didn't say anything. She kicked her shoes off and sat next to him on the bed.

"Right now, you're my lawyer, okay?"

"Okay..."

"Troy's name came up in some files Jeff, he's been missing before he ever hit the Ocean." Annie pulled out her phone to show him something. "So who have I been messaging on Whatsapp? I haven't said anything to the FBI but there were a lot of assignments I could have been placed on, I don't think it's a coincidence I found these files. I think it was set-up for me to find."

"What gives you reason to believe that?"

"A guy at FBI they call him 'Spooky, spooky Mulder'. He's been with the FBI for a long time. He has these crazy theory's about how aliens have already colonizing the earth, apparently he was abducted in Oregon." She opened her eyes wide to indicate this Mulder is crazy.

"By what, a UFO?" He joked but Annie nodded.

"I don't have the full story just yet; I'm sure they are hiding something bigger. So they've got me re-investigating people with connections to the X-Files division, they are systematically being targeted."

"And how does Troy fit in?"

"Troy didn't just make it to the ocean out of Colorado; he went up to Oregon to launch the ship off the cost of Portland with LeVar Burton. I think something happened to him in Oregon. I think he tried to tell me and that's when he went missing of the coast of Mexico. There was another incidents at the same time in Mexico, reports of other activity. Now I'm not sure if Troy's Troy or if he's… dead.

I've been asked stay on at the FBI after my 10 weeks are up. I have 2 weeks off before my official FBI badge is handed to me." Annie paused, "I need you to come to Mexico with me."

Jeff thought about what she said, "Good thing we took Spanish together then." He smiled at her.

"So, you'll come with me?"

"I sure as hell aren't letting you go to Mexico by yourself."

"This will be more than 'breaking a light sweat' Jeff."

"I'm sure I can get Duncan to sub, he did for our old anthro class."

"The others can't know you're with me. Have you told anyone?"

"No. They will notice my absence though, Annie."

"Then tell them you've visiting your Mum for a few weeks."

"You don't want them to know _I'm with you?"_

"I don't know what this is; us, this investigation, if I'm being followed. It's for their safety _._ Plus I don't want Britta's two cense right now, we had a fight yesterday."

"She's been crabby all week, interviewing room mates to help her with the rent, it's got her more stressed than usual, she should take up smoking again."

They caught up on the adventures of Greendale, Jeff's classes and how he picked up some freelance consults on the side. Dave in his class really looks up to him and gave him a reason to plan his classes, not just have the class read chapters and test each other. He did admit to having his class do a group diorama project, "What? It's a bonding experience!" Jeff laughed at Annie's disappointment. "Need I remind you about your Bio Diorama-Rama!" She let it go, she did have fun making dioramas,  
"I do." She remembered everything. Professor Professorson, the Yam murder case, investigating the ACB, debate…" Annie felt more relaxed, it was the most relaxed she'd been in weeks... she loved every moment at Greendale, missed the adventures with her friends, but was also happy she had grown out of it and that Jeff wasn't just cruising through life any more. He's grown so much since she first met him. "We'll find Troy, together." Jeff said trying to stay awake. At this point it was 3 am and they fell asleep lying next to each other. Jeff woke up one time, he told her he was going to sleep on the floor, but Annie grabbed his top and pulled him back. "Just go to bed Jeff."

The heavy blinds in the room locked out the sun, allowing them to sleep in the majority of the morning. They both hadn't had a restful deep sleep in a while. The room had the AC blowing all night, causing them to seek each others body heat automatically during the night. Annie work up with Jeff's arm draped over her.

* * *

TBC - Please review.


End file.
